NightFall Dreams
by Angelic Goddess Of Light
Summary: Princess Arbella Misty Campbelli of Vampires and Witches, has a dream that involves a certain white haired fellow. When the dream turns out to painfully real, Misty now has to figure out why a mysterious creature wants her power. Misty travels to France in search for handsome Lysander, but when she gets there, and meets rebel Castiel, what will happen? Might become Rated M later.


"Do you trust me?" a mysteriously handsome sounding man said. Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand; the difference of our hand sizes evident. He led me towards a cave that I used to hide in when I was a little girl who tried to get out of her responsibilities. The cave was located deep within the forest that surrounded my castle. I tried to get a glimpse of his face, but the darkness that always helped me did not this time. That was peculiar. I could normally see in the darkness; it was one of my many powers. I pushed that thought aside because there was a bigger thought and question in my head.

"Who are you?" I accidentally added more bitterness in that question than was necessary. I WAS raised to be powerful, but right now I felt weak and threatened. However, there was something about him that calmed me. I stopped walking just as we were about to enter the cave; slipping my hand out of his, I asked more loudly, "Introduce yourself. How do you know me?"

"Know you? I don't have the slightest clue as to who you are. This is the first time I've meet a human here. We're in some sort of dream world together" he stated, his face finally being revealed by the moonlight. His silver hair with black tips perfectly suitable to match his gorgeous green and yellow eyes. His outfit looked similar to the one I wore, except he was not royalty; that much I knew for sure. Being who I am, I am supposed to know anybody and everybody who owns a title. He must be a commoner who likes to dress up as us royals. I could tell that he was assessing my outfit as well. My short Victorian corset dress, which allowed me to move if needed, but still showed my power and status, hugged my body perfectly. His eyes then moved from my outfit to my face. He was staring straight at me. I wonder if my red eyes would scare him. He then reached out and took a piece of my…. Platinum hair? I stared at him in horror. What happened to my pure black hair? I ran towards the river that was always near the cave, and stared at my face in horror. The girl that was staring back at me had platinum blond hair and dark black eyes. Terrified, I slowly opened my mouth, hoping that they were still there. Where my fangs once were, there were now human teeth. Human teeth. Human appearance…. Why the fuck am I a human of all creatures? What if the stranger I met had been lying all along! What if he did this to me! I was about to question him when a loud roar echoed throughout the forest. The stranger offered me his hand, a look of panic across his face. "We need to go. Now." Terrified at what could happen to a human me, I took his hand and followed him back to the cave.

"What was that thing?" I questioned, glaring at him.

"I only know as much as you, sadly," he sighed, "I don't know who you are, or why I'm here."

"What's your name and title?" He seemed honest, but I wasn't about to let my guard down.

"Lysander. And what do you mean title? I'm not married if that's what you're asking. What's your name anyway?" I hesitated. I shouldn't tell him my name if my appearance doesn't match my normal one. But he seemed sincere… but why does he not know what I mean by title? That's peculiar! I'm Princess Arbella Misty Campbelli of Vampires and Witches. Was I going to tell him that? Hell no. He doesn't even own a title!

"I'm Lady Misty," I decided to not push the title subject, "it is nice to meet you Sir Lysander." I shook his hand. Hopefully he wouldn't know anything about that name. Only the royals know it.

"Misty, What a beautiful name!" he smiled. Oh my goodness he is gorgeous! But I shouldn't let that deceive me. I was about to ask if he knew how we got here when, once again, I was interrupted. The ground started to shake malevolently.

"Look, Misty, we don't have much time. Whatever is out there is real. We maybe just dreaming right now, but that monster does exist in the real world. I don't know what it wants, but it has to do with us if we're here. Find me in the Real World." He looked frightened.

"What's going to happen now?" I hesitantly asked, fearing the answer I knew already.

"We're going to wake up. However, to wake up, we're going to die and feel the pain back in the real world. I stared at him in disbelief. Here I no longer have any power. I was nothing more than human. The pain I'll feel is going to be like none other, even after I wake up.

"Where do I find you, Sir Lysander?" I live on a secluded island with only vampires. If he isn't one of us, then where does he come from?

"Sweet Amoris in France. You'll find me there." He smiled. He must be happy that I'm willing to look for him. "Where are you from Lady Misty? Perhaps I can search for you?" I knew that was a terrible idea. He would never get past the guards of the island.

"I live far from France, don't worry about where. I'll go and find you in France." I couldn't look at him, I don't want him to question me further. Lucky for me he didn't push.

"Are you sure your parents would allow you to travel the distance? How are you going to explain it to them?"

"My parents don't question my choices. They have taught me how to defend myself." I told him the honest truth; who would go against the Vampire and Witch King and Queen's daughter? Before he could ask what I meant, I quickly added, "How many times have you died here?" He sighed loudly and, with his shaking hand, brushed his hair back.

"10 times by myself, 1 time with you." He closed his eyes as the rocks that surrounded us finally caved in.

_**A/N**_

_**So? What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it!  
I'm going to be alternating in updating this story and my other one  
^Please don't kill me!  
One shot coming out soon too!  
I wonder who Misty will end up with...**_


End file.
